This study will determine whether or not there is any difference in vitamin D absorption when administered in milk containing different fat concentrations. The results from this study will show the concentration levels of vitamin D in blood following an oral dose and whether different fat concentrations in milk alter the bioavailability of vitamin D. If significant differences are observed, further studies will be required to ensure optimum vitamin D bioavailability in different milk formulations.